The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recycling water in a car wash.
The possibility or existence of drought conditions presents potential or present requirement to conserve water, as well as its attendant necessity to conserve energy. For example, it is desirable or, at times obligatory, to conserve water in the operation of a car wash in order to stay in business, especially when water is scarce. In addition, any customer reluctance to use a car wash tends to be overcome when they are aware that water is being recycled. Thus, the car wash volume can be kept high in spite of drought or rationing.
Also, when the customers are aware that the recycled water in the car wash is being cleaned, their fear that their cars' finish will be ruined by dirt particles is alleviated. They will have the assurance that even fine, otherwise damaging, particles have been removed in the recycling process.
Aside from such considerations of water rationing, recycling water and soap can be profitable, e.g., by cutting water costs up to 70 percent and soap costs up to 90 percent. Such savings can pay for a water reclaim unit in a matter of months.
There have been many water reclaim systems devised, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,625. Such systems, however, are expensive as they require additional water storage or reclaim pits, pumps, conduits, valves and assorted hardware, all of which increase the cost of the system both in terms of capital outlay and installation and repair service.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple, low-cost and reliable water reclaim unit which will provide a continuous supply of cleaned or processed water to scrubbing areas as well as to the pre-rinse area of a car wash, without the need for extensive and costly accessory equipment. Depending on the car wash system, a supply of between 50 and 160 gallons per minute will be required.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a water reclaim unit which has few moving parts and does not require the cleaning of filters, backwashing and disassembly.
Another object is the provision of means by which air can be effectively eliminated from the system.